far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Moviment Anarco-Socialista Per la Libertat (MAPL)
Anarcho-Communist Movement for Freedom, in English. We're a bunch of old-school anarcho-communist fellows, who wish for the houses & corporations to be extinct. Internally organized through horizontal deliberative assemblies system. Not fond of the UPC method of organizing, wishes to change it. Organization We are organized in a horizontal system, with local deliberative assemblies that represent each commune (which is ruled independently while following our basic agreed-upon tennets) or group (accounting for independent MAPL cells, dispersed groups and more esoteric formations should the need arise). Each local assembly can make local decisions freely. Local assemblies meet up regularly and also on emergency meetings should the need arise in circumscriptional assemblies, each of one represents a related group of local assemblies. Circumscriptional assemblies can also take decisions affecting their group, and if needed can take joint decisions with other circumscriptional assemblies on matters which affect mostly just them. Finally, circumscriptional assemblies get to meet together for the Intergalactical Anarcho-communist Congress on a less frequent, also regular basis (and also for severe emergency meetings), where decisions that affect all communes and groups are taken and a consensus is reached. Representatives all across MAPL do not hold actual power but just serve as a practical means of making the consensus of their group heard in the bigger groups. This also applies to diplomatic representatives when interacting with other factions within the UPC or outside. Our positions in the decisions that are taken in the UPC congresses are decided beforehand in the Intergalactical Anarcho-communist Congress, and more than one consensus is allowed (in which case we vote splitting our representatives). Intergalactical anarcho-communist congresses are, by necessity, more frequent than UPC congresses, but if the need arises decisions can be taken on a shorter term by convoking emergency meetings first in local assemblies, then in circumscriptional assemblies, and finally in the intergalactical congress. As this process can still take up a few days (due to traveling times), circumscriptional assemblies or even the congress itself can temporarily gain the ability to take decisions by themselves, but will be held accountable for them on a later date. In cases where their decisions wildly differ from those a consensus would have reached, the representatives are recalled. Representatives are chosen between the many members in the ranks of the MAPL, and there's a term limit of 1 legislature for each decision-making body. General Policies Our stand towards each issue is decided in the assemblies, but here's a list of a few things we generally tend to agree upon: * Synth Rights: Full support of synth rights, they are considered to be human for all intents and purposes. Our executive groups tend to take actions in order to preserve those rights and help known synths. We prefer not to expose the synths in our ranks to protect them, and we do not keep any kind of records of this. * Alien Rights: The same as with synths. * House System: Destroying the house system in full, as well as all the houses, is our long-term goal. * Nobles: Those who belong or have belonged in a house's upper levels and acted according to their house tennets must respond to their crimes. House lowlings who may have just been captive in the oppressive system of the houses can be liberated. * MES: We need to take the MES treatment monopoly out of House Serpent's hands. The fact they keep it as a monopoly to ensure their house existence makes them one of the worst houses. Their knowledge needs to be collectivized, and their physicians must treat everyone and not just those their house deems worthy. * UPC's Council System: A tool of the elites where corruption will prosper. Needs to be erradicated, and the UPC needs to adopt a system similar to that of our assemblies. * Violent Action: The ends justify the means. "It is our aspiration and our aim that everyone should become socially conscious and effective; but to achieve this end, it is necessary to provide all with the means of life and for development, and it is therefore necessary to destroy with violence, since one cannot do otherwise, the violence that denies these means to the workers" (Errico Malatesta). Key Figures * Comrade Shigenobu Category:UPC Factions